


Cuddling the Monsters Away

by Mad_Merry



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Merry/pseuds/Mad_Merry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Chris wakes up from a nightmare on the anniversary of Blackwood Pines, and he needs some company to get rid of those lingering wisps of guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling the Monsters Away

**Author's Note:**

> You guys responded really well to this pairing, so with the direction of my lovely friend who thought of them, I wrote a sequel-ish thing :D

_The trees were nothing but a mesh of brown against the stark whiteness of the snow, cold air threatening to make his lungs ache with need of oxygen as he sprinted forward. But he couldn’t stop--he **wouldn’t**  stop because it was right behind him, a distant echo of that terrible screech reaching his ears. _

_It wanted to kill him. No, worse than that. It wanted to **devour**  him._

_His feet seem to be almost gliding how fast he’s going, snow gathering around his pant legs and on the bottom of his boots, making them lose traction but there’s no time to worry just run, just keep running!_

_He’s so close to the cabin it makes his heart leap, the dark shades of the wood and lingering shadows of his friends awaiting inside make him step up his speed, taking one long gate to his safety and--  
_

_“Oh **fuck!”**  He slips, legs being tossed out from under him and his back colliding onto the slightly cushioned ground below, his head very nearly meeting the same fate as he’s forced to gaze upwards to the dark sky. For a dazed moment, he can’t help but think it’s beautiful. Peaceful.  
_

_Until there’s a familiar face looking down at him, forcing a breath into his burning rib cage as he gasps, the starry sky replaced with vacant green eyes. Eyes he’d seen his entire life, that he had seen alight with happiness--darkened with anger and sadness. Empty with the loss of himself._

_“Josh.” It almost feels like a whisper, just barely leaving his throat as the vacant stare continues boring into his skull and leaving anxiety in their wake. Then, the face of his best friend twists into a horrid sneer, eyes hardening and white teeth flashing into view through the haze of snow and darkness._

_“Some friend **you**  turned out to be.” The voice isn’t Josh,’ echoing into the space of the forest as if it was nothing but that one spot in the depths of a massive pit. It’s familiar, tone and word of carry and oh fuck, it’s **him. himself.**  It shakes Chris to his core, tearing a new hole of pain and grief in his chest as he chokes on the air he had needed so desperately. His fault, it was  **his**  fault he should’ve done something more to keep Josh from being lost.  _

_“Josh, bro--wait--I didn’t want to--” But he doesn’t finish, mouth falling agape as his friends’ face twists and distorts into one of those **things** , soft green becoming white, nothing in those frightening irises but hatred, mouth opening to show gnarled teeth that are set to satisfy one thing.  
_

_Hunger._

_**“Josh!--”**   
_

Chris lurches forward just when sharp teeth dig into his neck, a harsh and desperate gasp ripping through his throat as hands go to cradle the injured body part. But...nothings there. No blood, no gash. No teeth marks. Just heated skin slightly damp with sweat and a trembling pulse.

It was just a dream.

He releases a heavy sigh and flops back onto the soft pillows under his head, awareness slowly coming to him as his racing heart slows. The hotels’ ceiling fan continues its lazy twirl, the lack of detail from the absence of glasses oddly soothing the blonds’ frayed nerves. Two years. Two years have gone by and he still has nights like this, when he wakes up reaching out for someone who wasn’t there, where he woke up drenched in sweat and convinced something is waiting in the dark. He tosses his arm up to rest his wrist against his hot forehead, closing his eyes again in hopes of sleep to come over him again.

However, twenty minutes later Chris realizes he probably isn’t going to have any luck. His mind is too all over the place now, regrets long dealt with resurfacing in the vulnerable hours of the night, doubts and that constant stream of what ifs plaguing his thoughts and taking away whatever last bit of sleep he had been clinging onto. 

“Perfect.” He mutters under his breath and turns on his side in hopes of at least easing tension out of his body, eyes falling onto the man across the room from him. Mike, bare back facing Chris’ gaze as his body rises and falls with every breath he takes. How he slept through Chris’ outburst amazes him, but the nerd had quickly learned the other was a heavy sleeper. It’d take canon fire to wake him. A soft, affectionate smile comes across his lips at the thought.

Mike shifts in his sleep, turning to his other side so his peaceful features are in Chris’ view now, blurred and smudged by the others’ nearsightedness and the darkness of the room. He bites his lip, fingers curling into the cloth of his pillow as a familiar temptation washed over him, the low burn of need. To be close to the other for completely selfish reasons. Perhaps it was from the adrenaline induced dream, or his mind playing their silly games of guilt and remorse that makes him so needy of the other that particular moment.

They’d slept in the same bed before by now of course. Mike lived in a much well off part of town, a good half hour to an hour drive, and when he’d stay at Chris’--or vice versa--they were both too exhausted to bother making such a drive. It usually ended with the two sprawled on a couch, squished together or one on top of the other only to wake up too hot or with cramps in places that really shouldn’t have cramps. Even so, it was pleasant to drift off with another heartbeat under your ear, head barely rising and falling from breathing. Christ, he was turning into a sappy fool.

Even so, with a concern of his ever dwindling dignity, Chris pushes himself from the warm confines of his own bed, going to the carbon copy of Mikes’ with tip toeing caution. He had to will himself not to look at any shadows seeming to move in the darkness of their room, hand reaching out to grasp his... _boyfriends_ ’ shoulder. 

He and Mike had indeed, like he asked almost an exact year ago, taking things slow between them. Cautious, really. Figuring one another out on a level they’d never would have thought about, details about each other that they never bothered learning.

Chris learned Mike was afraid of chuck-e-cheese until he was twelve. That his favorite food was fish tacos, that iron man was his favorite marvel character. “He’s kinda what I strive to be.” He had commented slyly when Chris questioned his interest in the albeit admirable fictional hero, but not his most favored. Of course, it had earned him an eye roll. That was just scraping the surface of what he learned about the brunette, ranging from little things like his middle name all the way to his deepest fears and desires.

In turn, Chris had shared all the same information. And it felt good to have someone so intimately close again. J-- _he_  was the only person that really knew all those things about him. Mike was no replacement, but Chris now saw what he did the night at their now usual hotel. The emotions he’d been afraid of were now open in both their expressions.

They were nowhere close to anything-- _ahem_ \--hot and heavy, how the taller liked to describe the steps in their relationship. Which was okay to Chris, he had... _thoughts_ , but he valued the kisses with just the motive to be close, to share that sort of contact. He liked the days Mike came over and just threw an arm around him. He liked holding his hand, and making stupid faces over snapchat. It was nice to not have that desperation to get into one another pants quite yet, to still get nervous when they displayed affection out in the open. Especially around their friends.

They’d been surprisingly okay with it, minus Emily’s look of bemusement and well, distaste. Sam had been protective of course, defensive and assuring it was a mutual choice on both their ends. Ashley--she’d been oddly the one most enthusiastic, giving Chris a big hug to show her support. That was almost five months ago, once the two decided they were serious enough about this to reveal it to the others. Sometimes, the blond would get distant thoughts of curiosity. Wondering if his late best friend would approve. Maybe...in some other time frame. If things weren’t like they were--

“Mike.” He tries, whispering the others’ name and giving him a short shake. Nothing. “Micheal.” He attempts instead, giving a steadier and longer shake. Still nothing. Jesus he wondered how he got up in the morning for work all the time. 

_“Mike_!” Chris says louder, shaking the other until his eyes open, revealing sleepy brown and a scowl etches into his forehead. He mumbles something, a garbled. ‘what time is it’ most likely, squinting towards the blond.

“Chris? What’s up? It’s like--” The older tries to search for his phone, giving up and falling back onto the pillows. “Fuckin’ three or something.”

“I uh--” Sudden insecurities make Chris falter, gaze flickering away in mild embarrassment. He realizes he’s never really asked Mike if he can sleep with him. It’s just always happened. He tries to ignore the growing heat crawling up his neck, hand rising to rub the area sheepishly. “I was wondering if I could--you know, if you and I could--share--a bed. Just for the rest of the night?”

Way to be awkward a year into a relationship, genius. Even so close, it’s hard to tell what’s going through Mikes’ head, eyes still soft from sleep while he studies Chris’ expression. At least, what he could see. Mike probably had questions as to why Chris seemed to change his mind on them sleeping in separate beds, no matter the point it was his idea. The blonds almost surprised by the low chuckle the other emits, lips parting in confusion as he scoots closer to the end of his bed hugging the wall. Mikes hand pats the space he used to occupy, lingering there for a moment.

He’s inviting him.

“You’ve slept with me how many times? Don’t need to ask now, man.” It takes a moment to get his legs working again, climbing into the still warm sheets along side the brunette with a short cough. He gives a short thanks as he settles, keeping his back to Mike.

“It’s just different. We’ve never really done it on purpose. It’s just _happened_.” He explains, adjusting himself trying to ignore the sudden wave of hyper awareness. Damn him, in his twenties now and he’s acting some scared sixteen year old. He very nearly jumps when an arm comes around his middle, the heat returning to his face as Mike literally pulls him closer until Chris’ back hits his chest. It was easier when he wasn’t conscious of it, when he’s too beat from work to really care that he’s nuzzled up to the older, or when he falls asleep with fingers in his hair.

This? It was like a first night all over again. Mike must notice his unease, shifting to press a kiss to the back of his head, burying his nose into the expose skin of his neck contentedly. “Well it’s happening now too, there’s nothing different Chris. Except a few layers of clothing are missing.” Chris snorts at the overly suggestive tone, having grown used to Mikes’ innuendos and flirtatious manners all together. He lightly elbows said flirt, letting himself press into the warmth of another body.

“Very funny, let me sleep.”

“You’re the one that woke  _me_  up.” He snarks back, an evident pout in his tone.

“I’ll make it up to you in the morning.” Chris mumbles, giving a long yawn as oddly enough sleep starts to creep back on him. He very nearly forgets about what woke him in the first place, Mikes’ hand curling into the fabric of his shirt as he too settles.

“You better, Cochise.” There’s only affection in the olders’ voice, lips pressing to the shell of Chris’ ear in a small kiss. He drifts off with a small smile on his face, letting Mikes’ legs tangle with his own under the covers and tension drain from his body.

He had a lot of regrets, a lot of guilt to carry. He’s certain he’s never going to forget that night on Blackwood Pines. And all the pain it brought with it. But at least he had a good distraction. 


End file.
